Reaper
by Gotham Knightress
Summary: Jason Allen Kent is now a handsome five year old boy that has grown up hearing tales of his dead father. but his life isn't normal, and thats about to be proven.big time. DIS I DONT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEAGUE CHARACTERS. though i wish I owned Batman, Conner & some others. and I don't own the cover image. rating may change for violence and language & other things.
1. intro

five years have passed since the events of BHD (Batman Has a Daughter?) and Jasen Allen Kent is now a handsome five year old boy.

_**JACE:**_

with pitch black hair, and blue eyes that are so beautiful its unreal, Jace is the spitting image of his father. he is his mothers pride and joy, and one of the few that can make his grandfather smile. but Jace has never met his father, only ever heard stories of his heroism. you see, Jace is the son of the son of Shadow and Super-boy, and Batman and Superman are his grandfathers. the entire justice League is his family, and they are all extremely over protective of their little angel.

just a couple days before Jace was born, his father was killed by 'The Light' and his head shipped to the League. he was buried on an island that was created just those members of the League that die. for all five years of his life Jace has heard many tales of his father, but his favorites were the ones his mother told, of their time together on Young Justice.

Young justice still exists, but now the old Robin is called Nightwing, and he and Jynx protect Bloodhaven. and KF and Arty aren't on it. there is a new Robin, and new members. batman still controlled their missions, and Kaldur still lead them.

Shadow was no longer a member of Young Justice, in fact. Nightwing, KF, Arty, Kaldur, Jynx and her (no Megan because they don't fully trust her) formed a secret team that they call "The Pack" to honor my father, who had been called "Alpha" by Shadow.

The Pack go on dangerous missions and stop evil people all over the universe, without people ever learning anything about them other than their names. they always wore black cloaks when they were carrying out these missions, and often times they referred to each other by rank.

Shadow is the Alpha female

Nightwing is the Scout

Kaldur the Beta

Arty the Delta

KF the Sentinel

and Jynx is the caretaker

Jace wanted nothing more than to be a hero just like his father, and he dreamed of one day becoming the new Super-boy. but he sometimes believes that he will never be ready. he is only five, yet already he thinks of protecting others, and trait that has almost gotten him injured. and now he is protected more than ever, but Jace is a five year old half-alien, that just can't stay out of trouble.

_**REAPER:**_

five years ago Reaper awoke with no memories of his life, no idea who he is or were he came from, and no idea were he belonged. when he awoke, he felt as if part of himself was missing, and he's had the same feeling for the past five years.

when he awoke, Reaper was wearing not but a loincloth and a black cloak and had but a few things in his possession. he had a bag with about fifteen knifes in it, and a beautiful sword with engravings on both sides. he didn't know where these weapons had come from, but he knew that they were his the minute he touched them.

he had begun to walk around when a boy saw him, and asked if he was the grim reaper. he didn't know what the boy meant, but the name reaper fit, so he used it as his own. he had been called Reaper ever since.

Reaper has been traveling from one planet to the next, trying to discover who he is, and where he belongs. and longing to meet the one that had engraved the words upon his sword. he was a wanderer, he stayed in no one place long, and then only long enough to get supplies and head out again. as he traveled Reaper heard many tales of the group that called themselves "The Pack" and having no wish the meet them, he avoided them. not knowing how much it really affected his life.

as he traveled Reaper met some kids that like himself, had no home, and no were to go. and they became a family, and as a group they searched for the true identity of Reaper. the group consisted of the following.

**Reaper:** the father, with no memory of his past or home. Reaper has Black hair, Blue eyes and at 21 years of age _(in this story he can age)_ he stands at 6 feet 6 inches. he was like a father to the others, and they viewed him as nothing more than a father. when under a yellow sun, he has super strength, hearing and eyesight.

**Ivory:** she joined Reaper just a year after he woke up, and at 8 she is an energetic princess. orphaned and left on the streets when she was 4, not two days before being found by Reaper. Ivory looks like a human, but she has bright pink hair, and purple eyes that shows she's an alien. Ivory can turn herself into the four elements, and she can control all four of them. she loves her father, and is the oldest of his three adopted children, and his only daughter. hence her being his princess. and she likes to be called Raven, she is only called Ivory when she's in trouble.

**Asa:** prefers to be called Shade, and unless in trouble that's what he's called. he joined Reaper a year and a half after he woke up, and he and his twin brother are both 7. he and his brother were thrown into a river when they were almost four, and would have died had Reaper not saved them. when Reaper discovered that it was their own parents that had tried to kill them, he had adopted them. they both had black hair, and green eyes, that made it look like they really were the children of Reaper. they were twins, but they didn't have the exact same abilities. Shade can turn invisible, and he can control weather, as well well as being able to change his appearance and clothes at will.

**Emory:** prefers to be called Jett, and that's what he's called unless he's in trouble. Shade's twin, he looks just like him, and they are the exact same. but although he can turn invisible and change his appearance and clothes at will. instead of being able to control the weather, he can sense and control the emotions of other.

and that is the family of Reaper.

so now you know about Jace, and Reaper and his family. but what do these people all have in common? read and find out.


	2. decisions

May 25th

**_Reapers P-O-V_**

_"anything for my Golden Girl." I heard myself say, I was standing in front of another figure, but as always, her face was nothing but a glob._

_"Golden Girl?" a beautiful voice asked, and i found myself wanting to kiss lips that i knew would take wonderful "mind explaining?"_

_"I have a present for you," I told her, I didn't know what i was talking about, but i knew it was important._

_"you've already given me so much." she told me. and once again i found myself wanting to kiss this faceless figure._

_"and I'll continue to give until I have nothing left, I love you A..._Daddy?"

I woke with a start, and turned to see my 8 year old daughter standing beside my bed with her blanket and stuffed bear. I didn't have to ask to know that she had another nightmare. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto my bed, before cradling her against me. Raven snuggled up against me, her back to my chest, and she soon appeared to be asleep.

I have tons of dreams such as that one, and nightmares as well. in every good dream, I was with this woman, or a group of people. and in everyone their faces would be blurred, and their names never spoken, and if they were they were just the first few letters, such as tonight. with the nightmares, the figures were always blurred, but their names spoken. i have had dreams such as this one every night for the past five years, and not once have I ever been called by an actual name. but the figures have called me everything from 'bro' to 'thing' to 'monster' and with each dream I just got more and more confused.

"Daddy?" shocked, i looked down at my daughter, i had thought she was asleep, and had been unprepared for her to talk. my daughter's name is Ivory, but she prefers to be called Raven. so she is very rarely called Ivory.

"yes princess?" I asked. I had adopted Raven when she was 4 and she had been my daughter for the past four years. she is the oldest of my three adopted children, and my only daughter.

"do you think we will every find your family?" she asked me, and I almost gasped.

"i honestly don't know baby, but if we don't, we will still have each other," I told her, trying to convince myself as well as her. I can't remember anything about myself before waking up five years ago. except for the dreams and nightmares I've been having since awaking. I wanted to find out who I was before, but I also was worried about what i would find. I liked the fairly peaceful life that I enjoyed with my adopted children. "go to sleep princess, we leave again in the morning"

"OK, I love you daddy." as my little girl snuggles up against my chest, I kissed her forehead and once again thought of what my life had been like for the past five years.

my children - Raven, Shade and Jett - and I are always on the move. traveling from one planet to the next, constantly searching for my past. preying that i had a home, where my family would be safe. and it would be a plus if I could find the family that I've been having dreams about for five years.

I went from one planets to the next, doing odd jobs to earn money so I'm able to feed my three hungry mouths. I've done tons of odd jobs, and on each planet if someone was in need, i would do what i could to help. people know of me, and the name Reaper is known on almost every planet. and on every planet it is extremely easy to find a place that would take us in for a couple days to say thanks for protecting innocents.

we've been on this planet for all of three days, and I've filled up the ship for the trip. when I woke up the planet was in danger, so I saved it, and they thanked me by giving me supplies, clothes and a ship. I had named the aircraft, Scythe and it seemed to fit since every Reaper needs his/her Scythe. I've traveled from one Galaxy to the next, and yet still haven't found my hope, and i was now ready to just give up. I went back to sleep, and was lucky enough not to have any more dreams.

I awoke the next morning to the twins jumping on me and Raven, and yelling about how they wanted breakfast. and i couldn't blame them, because they were growing 7 year old boys, they needed the nutrients. the twins names were Asa and Emory, but Asa prefers to be called Shade, and Emory likes to be called Jett. like Raven I was ok with this and they were not called by their true names very often. I had adopted them when they were four, and their own parents had tried to kill them. they had been my sons ever since.

the twins jumped in time with each other, so when they were in the air again, I turned and grabbed the both of them. I started tickling them, and when I saw Raven start to get off the bed, I grabbed her and started tickling her as well. i spent thirty minutes tickling them before deciding it was time to get them breakfast. I ticked the three of them up and started to carry them to the little kitchen on 'Shadow'. you see, we always sleep on the ship the night before we leave a planet.

I made a quick breakfast of pancakes and beacon, and then after eating i went around and started checking the ship to make sure everything was in order. while I was checking the outside, a Bootean by the name of ceagut came up beside me.

"Reaper, do you know where you'll be traveling to next?" he asked me.

"no, got any suggestions?" I asked, I hadn't really thought about it. we usually just traveled until we were almost out of fuel, then got to the nearest planet. but in the past five years I've learned that if someone asks me where I'll be going, it means that they know of a planet that needs help.

"the El's of the planet Anakim, have been having trouble with a resistance. the resistance is trying to dethrone the king, and people are being killed everyday." I knew that he was lying to me instantly. he wasn't lying about the resistance causing troubles. but he was lying about what they were planning on doing, and know that he mentioned it, I wanted to find out what was really happening on Anakim.

"I'll look into it, see if the king needs any help." I told him. it was only a half truth, I would look into it, but I was going to be trying to see if the resistance needed help, not the king. I had learned long ago that if there is a resistance on a planet, it means they have a terrible king, and they need help freeing their planet.

"thank you Reaper." he said with a smile, and I knew that he didn't suspect a thing. I gave him a smile, than turned and went back inside.

four hours later and we were finally in space. I had found some complications before lift off, and had spent two hours fixing them, before spending an hour researching Anakim. but know the ship was on auto-pilot and I had called my kids to the study -(the ship has a study, kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, library and more. it's like a miniature house, that can fly)- so now I was sitting at the head of a table, looking at my three children, and trying to figure out how I was going to tell them that I was going to stop searching for my past. then I decided to tell them about Anakim and the El's first

I had found out that the king of Anakim was an evil man that has been selling his own people as slaves to other planets, and that he has started sending men out to bring him slaves from other planets to sell as well. I hadn't even met him and i already hated this king, that sells his people as slaves. the resistance tried to help the victims, and the freed them and went on raids every few days. the resistance was growing, and with a little digging, I found that the kings own daughter was the leader of the resistance. I had only learned the basics, and already I wanted to help them.

"the planet Anakim is in danger, their king is selling his subjects as slaves, and has been taking victims from other planets to sell as well. I want to go to Anakim and help, but I don't want to put the three of you in trouble. I want you to stay with Zigra on nightshade, he is only four hours from us, and only an hours journey from Anakim. you will be safe with him, and I can help Anakim before returning to pick you up." I told them, I knew they wouldn't like this, but I couldn't put my kids in danger by taking them with me, and I trusted Zigra to keep them safe.

Zigra is the Capetian of the ship 'nightshade' he and I met once when I was his home planet 'kunocca'. he was in a bind, and i saved him and his crew from some bad men, we've been close friends ever since. and his crew are part of my vast extended family. Zigra's crew were the only people I would trust with the safety of my children, and I knew that they would keep them safe, while treating them right.

"that's not all you wanted to tell us, is it?" Jett asked softly. Jett and Shade are both shy children, and are often so quiet that you forget they are even there. but Jett's ability to read emotions, often made it hard to keep things from him.

"no, it's not." I took a deep breath, strengthening myself so I could tell them. "I'm going to stop searching for my past."

"WHAT?" they all three yelled at the same time. I raised a hand, signaling for them to be quiet and then pointed to Raven, giving her permission to speak.

"why?" Raven asked me, and seeing tears in her eyes, I looked and saw that all three of them were close to tears.

"I've been searching for five years princess, I just feel as if it's time to stop searching, and just enjoy the family that I do have." I told her, then I opened my arms and the three of them climbed onto my lab. I held them close, afraid to let go, lest they disappear.

"what are you going to do now Daddy?" Shade and Jett ask together, something they often did.

"I'm going to find a nice, peaceful planet. and I'm going to build us a house, and get a job and we are going to stay there and be a family." I said, "and we aren't going to be moving from one planet to the next. we are going to have a real home that we can call our own. how does that sound?"

"that sounds amazing." Raven said smiling

"Awesome" Shade and Jett said, and I hugged them both to me once again.

"now, lets start heading to zigra's" with that I stood up and headed to the control room once again. and set course for the space-craft called nightshade.


	3. tell me of him

_**May 25th**_

_**Jace's P-O-V**_

I kept tossing and turning but nothing helped, I just couldn't get back to sleep. looking at the clock I saw that it was only 5:00am, wich means that Mom will be awake and reading the paper in the kitchen. I quickly threw on some clothes, and went to the kitchen to see if she could get me some milk.

my name is Jason Allen Kent, and I'm five. but even though I'm only five, I often act older because of the kyptononian blood in me. you see, my mother is Shadow and my father was Superboy. I say 'was' because he died three days before I was born. so I never met my father, but I have a picture of him beside my bed. with his Black hair, and blue eyes, it's easy to tell that I'm going to look just like him.

I walk into the kitchen and sure enough, my mom is sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. she looked up when I walked in, and then without a word she got up and got me a cup of milk. I smiled and took a seat beside her while I started drinking the cold beverage.

"mommy, what was daddy like?" I asked, I loved hearing her talk about dad, it always made her eyes light up with laughter, and always brought a smile to her face. it worked like that with the entire League and Team. I would ask them about daddy, and they would smile and come to life as they told me of the brother and/or son they had all lost.

"what do you want to know baby?" she asked me, and I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"just tell me about him, anything" I said, I just wanted to hear her talk about him, listen to the love that was still present in her voice.

"he loved animals, and even though he had a temper, he was the most caring man I'd ever met. he loved helping others, and it was one of the few things that could actually make him smile. we would take Wolf on a walk and I'd just watch him smile at him, it was easy to tell when he cared about something, his eyes always sparkled when he was happy. but unless he was super happy, you could never tell how he felt, he hid it to well. but he loved everyone, and would do anything to protect others. he was an amazing man Jace, and if he could be here today, he would be so proud of you." she told me and I smiled happily.

"mom, will you sing me Daddy's song again? please?" dad wrote a song for my mother on their honey-moon, and hearing it always made me feel close to him, and calmed my nerves.

"you feeling okay baby?" she asked me worried, as she placed her hand to my forehead checking for fever, I usually only asked for her to sing it when I felt sick. "you don't feel hot."

"I'm fine mom, I just wanna hear it, and it's been forever since you've sang it to me." I told her, and it had been. she hadn't sang me daddy's song in months.

"alright then baby, finish your milk an we'll go to the couch, okay?" she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"okay" I said and then quickly finished the glass. "are you going to sing? or are we going to listen to the recording?"

you see, mom recorder the song shortly after the honey-moon, because she wanted to be able to listen to it whenever she wanted.

"why don't we listen to the recording." she said. "your daddy had a better voice than me anyhow."

I nodded, I loved listening to his voice. it was calming and always made me feel safe. mom put the recording in, and then sat down after turning on the volume.

_With blue sea eyes, she pulled me in_

_with red full lips, she sang to my soul_

_with that long blond hair, I fell in love_

_with my angel_

_**(chorus)**_

_she pulled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_**(end Chorus)**_

_She told me a secret of the highest trust_

_she taught me what it truly meant to love_

_she took my heart and made it love again_

_she made me see I had a life worth living_

_a life worth living._

_**(chorus)**_

_she pulled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_**(end Chorus)**_

_I said 'Marry me' we both said 'I do'_

_now she's my wife and I'll never let go_

_of those sea blue eyes, those ruby lips_

_that long full hair of the purest gold_

_no I'll never let go of my golden girl_

_no I'll never let go of my golden girl._

_**(chorus)**_

_she pulled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_**(end Chorus)**_

Daddy had an amazing voice, and I hoped that when I was older I could sing as well as he could. but most of all I wished that my daddy was here, singing this to me in person, holding me on his lap and telling mommy how much he loved her. I wanted my daddy. with that thought came tears, and soon my mother and I were both sobbing on the couch. I was sobbing for a daddy I would never have, and had never been able to know. and mommy was sobbing because she lost the man she loved, and the pain was never going to go away, just like he was never coming back.


	4. letters

May 25th

**Ann's P-O-V**

I spent almost an hour crying with Jace in my arms, and when he fell to sleep I composed myself and put him back in his bed. I've told Jace thousands of stories about his father over the years, and I know that he's forgotten most of them. I love telling him of his dad, and I know he is going to be a lot like him. but listening to Conner's voice today, just made me miss him so much. it was as if I had lost him all over again.

Wolf and Sphere lived with me and Jace in the house that my dad had given Conner and I for our wedding. and I called them to me and told them to watch Jace, while I went to the Pack cave. the Cave is a hidden one that we found underneath Mt, Justice. the cave was right underneath Conner's old room, and it was the perfect room to hide a door in. you see, after his death, we turned Conner's old room into a sort of museum for him. there were pictures of him all over the room, and his clothes and things were still just were they were when he disappeared. we had found it when we were making it into a museum, when Wally jumped and ended up falling threw the whole he made in the floor. it was big, and perfect for out needs. it's been the Pack Cave ever since, and its where 'The Pack' holds all of our meetings.

when I entered the cave, I pressed a button on the wall that would call the others. Batman knew that we were 'The Pack' and had helped us get whatever we needed for our Cave. he even gave us a lot of gear and things we would need to survive. as well as helped up remodel so the Pack cave was almost as big as Mt. Justice, and twice as big as the Bat-cave.

the others arrived shortly, and after we were all seated in the meeting room I began.

"I spent the past hour crying about Conner." I told them, raising a hand to stop Dick, Jynx, Wally and Arty when they began to stand to comfort me. "I know we all miss him, and we have all been mourning his death for the past five years, but I think its time to forget."

"ANN!" Wally explained, standing and slamming his hands on the table. "he was your husband, how can you say that?"

"Wally hear me out." I said, and he sat down once again. "since Conner's death, we have all focused on almost nothing but fighting crime. we haven't been living, and it's not what Conner would have wanted. we have mourned for him for five years, and I think it's time we just except he's gone, and move on."

"and how do you suggest we do that?" Dick demanded angrily. Dick and I had been the ones his death had effected the most, and knew it was going to be hardest for the two of us to let go. "we can't just make ourselves forget about Conner, it's not gonna happen."

"I know that Dick." I said taking a deep breath and willing the tears behind my eyes not to fall. I had just dried for an hour, I didn't need to start again now. "which is why to help us let go, I think we should all write a letter to Conner. tell him anything, or everything, pretend that he is actually going to see it one day. if we write letters to Conner, than we can say what we want to, and finally except that he's not coming back. this is really hard for me, but I think it needs to be done. our letters should be private, no one but ourselves know what we right in them. we can even put them in a box with his things."

"I think its actually a good idea." Kaldur said. "and I agree with Ann, its time to except that Conner is gone and he's not going to be coming back anytime soon."

"I agree." Wally said, and a nod from both Arty and Dick showed that they did as well. then everyone got up and gave me a hug, before going back upstairs to their rooms to write their letters. Jynx was the last to go, and as she hugged me, I knew that she knew why I had to do this, and she would support me. Jynx hadn't spoken once since the meeting started, and I knew that her silance was just to show how much she truly understood.

I stayed in the Cave and wrote mine, before putting it in an envelope and putting it in the box where we kept the things that Conner loved most, that I didn't keep in the house with me. I didn't keep these things in the house because they reminded me of Conner, so much that I would burst into tears every time I saw them.

the others returned an hour later with there letters in envelopes ready to be put with my own. we all shared silent looks, and put the envelopes in the box. I noticed the hesitation Dick had before putting his own in the box, and I sighed to myself. I knew that most people thought that Dick blaimed himself for Conners death, but I wasn't so sure. I knew Dick, and I knew that he was still hopeing that Conner was really alive and that there had been a mistake. I knew he didn't want me to know he felt like this, but it was easy for me to tell.

I had hoped that he was right, but he never told me anything to even begin to prove that Conner was really alive. so I gave up, i mourned, and now i'm letting go and excepting that he's really gone. I truly believed that Dick just hoped that Conner was alive, and he had no prove what so ever. so I sighed and forgot about it, if Dick wanted to spend the rest of his life believing that Conner was alife somewhere, than I wasn't going to try and stop him.

because I wish more than anything that it was true and I would see my love again.

turning and saying goodbye, I made my way home, and curled up on a chair with a photo album of me and Conner. and thats where i stayed until Jace woke up once again. then we looked at the pictures together, till we fell tosleep together on the chair. reliving memories of a long since dead man.


	5. WTH

May 26th

**Jace's P-O-V:**

I woke up hours later to find that my mom and I had slept the entire day away, sometime while we were asleep, someone must have come in and moved us, because we were in mommy's bed right now. taking the chance, I walked around the room and looked at the pictures on the walls. each picture showed a different scene, and each one told a story. I was so transfixed by the photos, that i didn't even hear mommy wake up and come up behind me. I only knew she was there when she laid her hand upon my shoulder. I looked up and gave her a sad smile, which quickly grew when i saw the light in her eyes when she looked at the pictures.

"will you tell me the stories behind them? please?." I asked, giving her my puppy-dog eyes, which I knew she couldn't resist.

"you know I can't say no to those eyes." she said, giving me a small smile. "which one do you want to start with?"

"that one." I said pointing to a picture directly above my head. in the picture, Daddy had KF on his shoulders, Robin was on KF's and Miss M was floating above them holding Robins hands. Kaldur and Arty were on the ground next to Daddy. and Mommy was in front of Daddy, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Robin decided that he didn't have any good pictures of us spending time together as a team, so he decided that we would take pictures. Arty wasn't to happy that she didn't get to be on your fathers shoulders, but she got over it. because, as soon as the picture was taken, your father dumped everyone on his shoulders into a big mud-puddle." she smiled as she told me this, and I smiled as well. it was easy to picture everyone covered in Mud, with Dad standing over them laughing. I pointed to another picture.

this one was of one the female members of the team, and they were all in stances with there powers working looking like they were preparing to fight someone. right beside it was a picture that was exactly like it, except it contained only the male members of the team.

"we decided to play a game of power ball, and Robin insisted on getting pictured of the two teams." she smiled again, and I couldn't help but wonder how much time she spent looking at these old memories.

another one was of the entire team in space in front of the moon. and beside it was a picture of everyone on the beach, laughing with Daddy buried in the sand. there were other pictures scattered all over the room, and I would have loved to stand there and look at them all day, but I knew I couldn't. so I turned to mommy and smiled at her.

"can we go to the park and play? I haven't been there in forever." I asked with a small pout. I loved the park, and being outside. Mom told me that Daddy had loved it as well, and that made me love it even more. but mom hadn't taken me in forever, and I really missed going.

"sure baby, but first you have to get dressed." Mom told me, and I hugged her before quickly running off to my room and changing into jeans, and a black super-boy T-shirt. when I went back into the living room, I found Jay sitting on the couch with mom. her name is actually Jynx, but when she's not in costume we are supposed to call her Jay so we don't blow our cover. "is Auntie Jay coming with us?"

"Jay is going to take you baby, I have to stay and take care of some things for The Pack." mom told me, and I frowned a little, before smiling. Jay wasn't as fun as mom, but she knew how to have a lot of fun when she wasn't supposed to be acting all grown up and adultish. "I'm sorry Baby, maybe next time I can take you, and I'll take you out for ice-cream. Will that be okay?"

"it's okay mommy, Auntie Jay and I will still have lots of fun." I told her, giving her a big smile before giving her a hug. I had to be really careful when I hug people that way I don't break any of their ribs, and I'm always extra careful when hugging mommy. I turned to Auntie Jay. "Can we go now?"

"Of course Jace." she said with a smile. "I was just waiting on you."

I smiled at her, and we joined hands before walking out the door and climbing into Dick's car. Dick and Jynx have been dating since a little before I was born, and Dick had recently asked Jynx to marry him, she said yes of course. the wedding was going to be on my birthday next year, and I couldn't wait.

we drove to the park, and I quickly found my favorite swing, and started swinging back and forth. I went higher and higher until Jynx was there telling me not to go so high because I could hurt myself. so I didn't go as high, and as I swung I got this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I always got this feeling right before something bad happened to someone in The Pack. I jumped off the swing and ran to Jay's side.

"Jay we have to go back, something is wrong." I told her quickly, while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the vehicle. by now everyone in The Pack knew about my feelings, and how they always came true, so she quickly picked me up and ran with me back to the car. but right as she was about to grab the handle, a bright light surrounded us and we were beamed up to an unknown ship. and just as the beaming stopped, everything went black.

when I came around, I was in a cage. it was a giant bird cage that was still so small that I had to remain seated and hunched over in order to fit. my hands were bound tightly behind my back, and to a metal section of the cage, making it impossible for me to move. by feet were also bound together, and there was a gag in my mouth that tasted like vomit. I looked around me without moving my head, and saw Jay in a cage beside him, bound just like myself. she was not yet awake, and upon seeing blood in her hair, I hoped that she was okay.

**(A/N Jace is still only five, and cannot be blamed for acting like a child)**

I couldn't help the tears that began to role down my cheeks. I was locked in a cage, I was tied up, I was surrounded by strangers, and I just wanted my mommy. what five year old wouldn't cry? I tried to make it quiet, but they just got louder until someone came and kicked my cage. looking up, I found myself looking into the eyes of an El. an Alien from the planet Anakim. I knew this because my mom wanted me to be prepared if I ever came across any Aliens, so she taught me about as many as she could, and Grandpa Clark and the other Aliens in the JLA helped teach me everything else about them. but even with that little knowledge, I was clueless as to why we were here, or what purpose these beings had for taking us.

El's were beings that stood about as tall as a human, and that were supposed to be peaceful people. they have green skin, with weird blue tattoos covering their bodies, that represented power. there eyes could be almost any color, and there teeth tended to be yellow and rotted. they also wore very little clothing. the women wore something looking like a bakini, but that showed way more. and the men wore nothing but loin-clothes, unless they were extremely powerful and important. than they wore a cloak of some kind, and carried around a staff.

I was quiet as I though on all of this information, and soon the El left me to return to his place with his companians. I knew that there was no way I would be getting out of this anytime soon, and crying so hard had made me tired, so I let myself drift off to sleep. hopeing and preying that when I woke up, it would be to rescue. however, I really hated what I truly awoke to see.


	6. capture

_**Reaper's P_O_V**_

I fixed myself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table. yesterday I had dropped the kids off at Zigra's, sent some letters to some friends asking for information, and then spent the day with my kids, knowing I might not see them for a while. now I find myself floating over the planet Anakim, drinking coffee and looking at the three letters in front of me. all of them sent from an old friend that I had obtained during my travels, and all of them containing any knowledge that my friends might have on the king of Anakim. I reach towards them and chose a letter at random.

the letter is from my friend Nofele, of the planet Groza. the inhabitats of Groza are beings that resemble serpents, but with arms. Nofele is not only a citizen of Groza, but he is the prince of the great planet. he has sea blue scales, and seaweed green hair. his planet is a beautiful one, but also a feared one. for Groza people will not hesitate to destroy a planet if they are offended. I opened the letter, and looked at the words my friend had written.

_Reaper:_

_I wish you were not going to the planet Anakim, for king legin is a Preklet Otrok. he is the kind of man that will seek to use you for his own gain, and it is easy for me to believe that he is selling his own people for a profit. it is even easier for me to believe that he will try and capture you, and seek to sell you as a slave as well. I can not stress enough how important it is, that you do not underestimate him hatchling. _

_I wish there was more I could do to aid you young hatchling but alas, you will have to safe your own scales this time around. _

_Nofele._

I let out a sigh as I finished his short letter. and another as I recognized his words as truth. King Legin would probably have nothing against trying to sell me as a slave, and that just made my mission even harder. sighing yet again, I picked up the next letter.

this one was from my friend miwiha, from the planet Nicsovra, the inhabitants of this planet were a lot like humans. except for three little things. 1) they are purple, 2) they can turn into an animal, and 3) they are killed as soon as they reach the age of 25. Miwiha is a beautiful lady, that took me under her wing during my stay on her planet, and she is a close friend. but I knew that she was soon approaching 25, and that this might be the last I ever heard from her.

_Reaper:_

_I must warn you of many things Reaper, the first being that King Legin it a Koss, and he finds if entertaining to torture handsome young men. the second is that he is nepratigs, and will do anything to get what he wants, so be sure and consider everything carefully. the third and last, is that Legin likes to kill just for fun, and he enjoys making people scream. I can not stress this enough Reaper, Be. Careful._

_also, I turn 25 tomorrow Reaper, and you know what that means. goodbye my friend, I will see you again with the great mother. _

_you say that you have stopped looking for your past Reaper, and I know ho hard the chose must have been for you. but I have a feeling that everything will soon change you for Reaper, though for better or worse I can not say. even though you have stopped searching, I pray that you will one day find the answers you have so long awaited._

_may your life be long and prosperous my child_

_Miwiha._

I felt a lone tear run down my cheek as I knew that Miwiha would have already faced the great fire, and would even now be on her way to see the great mother. her letter - like Nofele's - had given me new things to contemplate when faced with meeting King Legin. and by now I thought I knew what the last letter would hold. the last letter was from my friend Piwane, from the planet Mir. or so I though.

as I picked up the letter and turned it so that I could see the address, I was shocked at the unfamiliar hand writing. it was not the neat scrawl of the people of Mir, but a messy scrawl that looked to be written in haste. with a concerned air, I ripped open the letter, only to feel tears fall from my eyes moment later, hiding the terrifying words.

_**THE PLANET MIR HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY DARKSEID.**_

the words chilled me, and I felt anger begin to over take me as I picture myself ripping Darkseid's head from him soldiers, but before that thought could manifest, I heard a voice.

_"we don't kill, we protect. we may get angry, we may hate, we may even loath. but we. do. not. kill."_

this was said by a fatherly voice, the same one that had said things like this to me many times over the past five years. it wasn't the only voice I heard either, I would also hear a woman's voice, and the voice of a man that sounded like a demon. and I would often hear the voice of a young person, or of the woman that I will sometimes see in my dreams. I don't know were these voices come from, but they have helped me survive, and have kept me from killing countless times in the past. I had long ago connected these voices with my missing past, but I wished that I could put names to the voices.

thinking about these voices made me think of some of the many things the voices have told me. some of my favorite by the man with the fatherly voice, are.

_1) "In this world, there is right and there is wrong...And that distinction is not difficult to make. The powers we have...The things we do...They're meant to inspire ordinary citizens...Not intimidate them...Not terrify them"_

_2) " Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul, I swear...until my dream of a world where dignity, honor and justice becomes the reality we all share-I'll never stop fighting. Ever"_

_3) only the weak succumb to brutality_

and the one that I have repeated to my children countless times

_"it's okay to be scared."_

than there are my favorites among the things the man with the demon voice has told me.

_1) "I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you."_

_2) "it's not who I am underneath, but what I do defines me."_

the voices of the young people all blend together, and it is very rarely that anything sticks out. the same with the voices of a woman. but I always remember everything the woman in my dreams ever says. and one of my my favorite things I have ever heard her say, is what is engraved on the left side of my sword.

_"may my love guide you in battle, keep you safe from any and all harm, and return you safely to me."_

it is these words that make me try my hardest to survive in any and all fights I get into. and it was thanks to these words that I kept looking for my past as long as I did. and although I have now given up on trying to find my past, these words would continue to keep me going, even when I wanted nothing more than to give up. I knew that these words meant so much to me, because they proved that I had a life before waking with no past. and that there was someone who had cared about me, and wanted me to know they cared. turning my thoughts away from the voices, I concentrated on the letters once more.

they all told me to be careful when around Legin, that he was not to be trusted, and that I would have to watch my back. committing their words to memory, I took a lighter, and burned the letter. ensuring that no one else would be able to read them. as soon as this was done, I turned my sights towards Anakim. I started the engines, and began making my way towards the planet.

* * *

it took me almost an hour to arrive at the planet, and when I did I was quickly surrounded by the kings guards. I was quickly escorted towards the middle of the castle, and soon found myself in the great hall, standing in front of a throne. the throne was currently empty, but even as I noticed this, a door behind the throne opened, and a man walked in. it would have been easy to tell that this was King Legin, even if he did not have the crown on his head. for no one but a king could possibly wear so many jewels on their robes, or have such a air, that you know they place their own value above your own. king Legin placed his overweight self upon the throne, and motioned for me to come forward. before the guards could make me move, I walked forward and bowed to the king, letting him know that I recognized his rank.

"Welcome Reaper." Legin told me, and he didn't even bother to try and hide the contempt in his voice. it was as if he thought he owned me, and that it was because of his that I was a legend. "I have heard many tale of your bravery, and deeds on other planets. many still sing your praise, and tale of you are told at every feast. but to what do we owe this visit to our planet?"

"your majesty" I began, just barely managing to keep the disgust out of my voice. "I have heard tale of slave traders in these parts, and came to warn you and your people of the dangers they could be."

I knew I could not tell him the truth, for that would surely cause my own demise. but now, as I saw the look of amusement in the kings eyes, I knew that my cover had already been blown, and he knew the true reason for my presence. his guards moved forwards and grabbed my arms, forcing them behind my back, and me onto my knees. before I could react, something was shoved into my neck, and I suddenly went week. I knew that they had just drugged me, but I had no way of knowing what drug they used. I felt hands running over me, and I knew that they had taken all of my weapons. but I could not move to retaliate.

"let us not play games Reaper" Legin seemed to purr. "we both know that you heard I was selling my people as slaves, and decided to come and help them stop me. but now I have captured you, and you will be sold along with them." he turned to his guards. "take him to the cells, put him in with that boy from Earth."

"yes my Lord" the guards all said as one. and then the guards were dragging me down halls, and through rooms, until I was to disoriented to tell where I was. they dragged me into another room, and I saw hundreds of cells, filled with people from all different planets. I was dragged towards one of them, and I saw a little boy that couldn't be more than five. he had pitch black hair, and I could already see his blue eyes. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw this child, I knew I had to protect him. I hadn't felt like this to anyone but my children, and it surprised me. but I quickly got over this shock when I was thrown into his cell, and my head hit the wall. the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the concerned look in the eyes of the child before me.


	7. IMPORTANT

my Grandmother died earlier this month, and now I'm in Cali with my Grandfather.

I have no idea when I will be able to update again, but I will try.

I'm sorry, but if you have ever lost someone you love, you will understand why writing is not my first priority at the moment.

thanks for reading, and I hope you will be willing to wait for my update, I will try and get another chapter up soon, but no promises.


	8. after all

**Jace's P_O_V**

I woke up when an El grabbed my arm and forced me out of the cage and to my feet. right beside me the same thing was happening to Jay. we were both still bound, and my arms were aching from how long they had been bound behind my back. the El that had grabbed me quickly bent down and unbound my feet, allowing me to walk, but he left everything else bound, and he left, me gagged. turning, I saw that the same thing had been done for Jay. I also noted, with a deep concern, that there was still blood in her hair. it also looked as though she had been hit, as her lip was bleeding and a bruise was beginning to form on her right cheek.

the El's forced us to begin walking, and we were lead off the ship and into what looked like a castle. we were lead to a man sitting behind a desk, and behind him I could see a door.

"these are the earthlings yrneh," the El that had grabbed me told the one behind the desk.

"put them in a cell, I shall inform the king of their arrival." he told them, looking at the two of us with a look of disgust on his face. but his eyes held pity, and sorrow. I knew that he didn't enjoy doing this, and that he only did it because he was forced to obey his king. thinking on this I twisted my head and looked at the eyes of the El's behind us, and I saw the sorrow in their eyes as well. the El's didn't want to lock us up, or take us prisoner, they did it because they had to protect their families, and they were forced to obey the word of their king. as I came to this conclusion, I thought of a quote I had read in a book.

_'Power does not corrupt man, fools, however, if they get into a position of power, corrupt power.'_

the El's were once a peaceful people, before a fool became their king. now he has made them no better than slaves, he has used his power to force him people to do things they despise doing. I might be only five, but my family consists of a bunch of people that protect the universe, I know a lot about aliens and that made it easier to understand the El's, and their actions.

I came out of my thoughts when Jay and I were forced to walk once more, this time through the door that was behind the desk. we were lead into a room full of cells. they were filled with people from all different planets, and only one was still empty. it is into this cell that Jay and I are forced, my El let go of my and gave me a gentle shove towards the middle of the cell, after untying my hands and removing my gag. Jay's El however, untied her, before shoving her forcefully into the cell wall, causing her head wound to reopen, and her to lose consciousness.

"Jay!" I yelled, as I ran to her side. he head was once again bleeding, and I knew I needed to stop the blood somehow. thinking quickly, I took off my super-boy shirt and put it to her head, glad that I had thought to wear an undershirt. I sighed in relieve when the El's finally left, and turned my attention back to Jay. I was beside her holding my shirt to her head for what felt like hour, and looking at my watch I discovered that we had been in this cell for close to four hours. and that it was now nine at night.

hearing a commotion, I looked through the bars of my cell, and watched as no less than ten guards forced a man into the room, and towards my cell. the man was wearing a long black cloak, and the hood was pulled up and hiding his face. but by just looking at him I felt a sense of security, I felt safe, but I don't know why. the man was dragged to my cell and the guards opened the door before throwing him directly into the wall. they laughed as they left, and I knew that they were some of the El's that truly supported the king because they wanted to not because they were forced to. I went to the mans side, and knew instantly that her was unconscious.

I don't know why, but I had this strange urge to see his face. so, I reached out and gently pulled down his hood. the first thing I saw was his pitch black hair, closely followed by his eyebrows, then the rest of his face. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that they were the same blue as my own. he looked only slightly older than he had when he was sixteen. but then again, he is only twenty-one, just like mom.

I came out of my thoughts when I noticed that his head was bleeding, and then I remembered that Anakim had a red sun, so he could be hurt. I looked at Jay's wound and after seeing that it was no longer bleeding, I took my shirt and placed it to the mans bloodied head. I knew that he could safe us, and I hoped with everything I got that he would be ok, after all...he is my Dad.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer.**

**my update aren't going to be as close together any longer, but I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES!**

**I will try and update at least once a week, but if you are a writer you know that that's not always possible.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	9. Remembrance

_**I do not own any YJ, JLA, Batman, or superman characters.**_

* * *

_everything was black, before it all became light. I was in a pod, and in front of me were three kids._

* * *

_"What? what do you want? quit staring. you're creeping me out"_

_"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"_

* * *

_"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone from the DNA made of superman. created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light"_

_"to be like superman is a worthy aspiration, but, like superman, you deserve a life of you own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus._

* * *

_"Superboy, you live. that gives you the right to follow your own path. a weapon or a person, the choice is yous, but ask yourself, "what would superman do?" "_

* * *

_"I... Choose... Freedom"_

* * *

_"Get on board or get out of the way."_

* * *

_"No capes, no tights, no offense."_

* * *

_"I hate monkeys"_

* * *

_"Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."_

* * *

_ "I trust you Conner, I don't know why but I trust you."_

_"I know,as soon as I saw you I knew that I could trust you but I don't know why, it seems like we've met before but I can't remember where."_

_"same here, I feel like I already know you but I can't for the live of me remember why,"_

* * *

_"Annabeth Marie Wayne, the minute I saw you I knew that I was in love, I knew that I would lay down my life for yours and that I wouldn't feel whole without you, I have known you for only two years but I already know you as if I've know you your whole life, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh, and how your laugh sounds life bells, I love the way your hair looks like it's made of gold when the sun is shining on it, I love the sound of your voice and how everyone stops talking and listens to you when ever you talk, but most of all, I. Love. You. so. Annabeth Marie Wayne, Will you make my life complete? Will you give me a reason to smile? will you believe that I love you? Will. You. Marry. Me?"_

* * *

_"I don't know anything about being a father, I've never had to try, but know, I avoided you because I thought you would be better off if you were looked after by people that actually know how to take care of a teenager I don't hate you Conner, in fact I would love to be your father, I'm just afraid I would mess it up and you would hate me."_

* * *

_"Shadow, when I first met you, you seemed like the type that would go off and party with out a second thought, you looked like a model and everyone thought you were a demon, but I saw something in you then that made me believe that it was just a mask, that you were hiding something from the world, and I was determined to find out what, I asked you out, and surprisingly you said yes, since that first date I've learned that you are not what you appeared to be, you hate parties and you only go to them to support your friends, you are beautiful, but you don't see yourself as such, you are an angel, you volunteer at orphanages and hospitals, you read books to needy children, and you spend most of your time doing very UN-lady-like things. you love to read, you hate cooking with a passion and nothing but the threat of death to a loved one could made you bake, you love spending time in forests and meadows with no other people, you love weapons and fighting. but as tom-boyish as you seem, you can be so lady-like sometimes that you seem like a real princess, and that is what you are to me, a princess. you have become my world Shadow, I love you with all my heart, and I will know ask you once again...will you be my wife?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Super-boy, when I first met you, you seemed rude, uncaring, distant, and just plain out mean, but I quickly learned that it was just a front you put up so people wouldn't see the pain you felt, the pain from being rejected by Superman, and betrayed by someone you loved, and of having to look at your family everyday and know that any day the light could come and hurt them to try and get you, when I agreed to go on that date with you, I thought it would be just another date with just another guy, I never thought you would make me fall in love with you after only five minutes. I learned that you are, caring, nice, wonderful, intelligent, loving, and fun, I could stand here for the next three days listening all the wonderful things you are, for those are just a couple. you made me love you. you comforted me and gave me somewhere to go when I needed to get away from my life, you became my best-friend in a matter of minutes and now I couldn't imagine my life without you, I love you more than anything in the world, so I ask you now...will you be my husband?"_

_"yes."_

* * *

_"I'm Pregnant"_

* * *

I woke with a start, I remembered, I remember everything.

my name is Conner Johnathan Kent, I am the son of Clark and Lois Kent. I'm a Kryptonian, and a member of a team of teenage super-heroes. that include myself, Robin/Dick, KF/Wally, Zatanna, M'gann/Megan, Auqalad/Kaldur, Arty and Shadow/Ann. I fell in love with Ann and we were married. when Ann was nine months pregnant,the mission only took me a couple days to complete, but everything went wrong when I returned to my own time. I was captured by Lex Luther, the arch enemy of my father, he said he was going to destroy everything I cared about, and then he had shot me with something, and everything went black.

I came out of my thoughts and looked around the cell I was in. only then did I remember the boy that had been in the cell when I was thrown in. then I remembered what he looked like, and I knew that I had looked upon my son. I remembered the name Ann and I had agreed upon for our son, and I smiled as I looked as the little boy I knew to be Jason Allen Kent. he was asleep on the only cot, and he was sleeping beside someone. walking closer I looked upon a face I had never thought to see again. Jay looked the same as she had five years ago, for that is how long I know has passed. Jace looked exactly like me, and I know that hos eyes are the same blue as my own. I could see the blood in Jay's hair, and knew that I needed to get my son, and old friend out of this place.

"Jason," I said softly laying a hand on his shoulder. he instantly opened his eyes, and I was surprised when he just looked at me. I was proud that he wasn't freaking out like any other five year old would. "Jason, do you know who I am?" I asked softly.

"you're my Daddy." he said, and his voice was as smooth and soft as an angels. as he said 'Daddy' tears appeared in his eyes, and began to travel down his cheeks. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to my chest. if it had been Shade or Jett I would have done the same thing. even if I had only just found Jace, he is still my son and I love him.

"it's ok, I'm not going anywhere, I;m right here baby." I spoke softly as I rocked him back and forth.

"where have you been Daddy? why weren't you there? everyone thinks you're dead" Jace said as he cried.

"I didn't know Baby, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know my own name. I've been traveling the universe trying to find answers. I've adopted some other children Jace, you have a sister, and twin brothers, you will love them. I'm so sorry I haven't been there Jace."

"tell me something only Conner would know." a voice demanded, and I turned to see that Jay had woken up, and that she had heard everything that had been said. "sorry, but I've believed for the past five years that Conner Kent was dead, and you're going to have to prove you're who you say you are."

I put my hands over Jace's ears, then spoke. "you were abused, and when you were seven your father killed your little sister, before killing your mother and then himself. you lived in an orphanage for a year before you ran and lived on the streets until Ann and I found you and you became part of the team." I was the only one she told about her sister and her father killing her sister, mother and himself.

"Conner." she said and tears were appearing in her eyes. I let go of my son and grabbed Jay's hand, yanking her to me and into a hug. Jay had been like a sister to me, and I now found that those feeling were still there.

"I'm not going anywhere sis, I'm going home to my wife, and I'm going to raise my children." I said, and then I realized that we were still in a prison cell. "come on, we need to get out of here."

"and how do we do that?" Jay asked.

"watch and learn Jay." I said and then I took a safety pin and picked the lock on the cell doors, the cell door slid open and I smiled. turning to the other two, I picked up Jace and held him close to me. "let's go."

we ran out of the cell and towards the door at the end, before we went through the door I threw keys to an imprisoned El, and told them to release everyone. I knew that as soon as they were free they would dethrone Legin, and the people would be free. on the desk I found my weapons, and quickly put them on. not missing the smile on Jay's face when she saw my sword. we then continued to run, and soon found ourselves on Scythe. I quickly started the engine and in minutes we were off the planet and on our way toward Nightshade to pick up the others.

"where are we going Dad?" Jace asked, and I felt like jumping for joy. I had three kids that called me dad, but Jace was the product of my love with Ann. I have missed the last five years of my life, and I refused to miss another moment of it.

"we are going to get your brothers and sister, and then we are going back to earth."

"tell us about them." Jay demanded and I knew she just wanted to get to now her niece and nephews.

"Ivory is 8 and we call her Raven. she can control and turn into the four elements. Asa and Emory are twins and seven. Asa prefers to be called Shade, and Emory we call Jett. they can both turn invisible, and can change there appearances. but Asa can control weather, and Emory can control and feel the emotions of those around him. they are wonderful children, and you will love them Jace. they will love you as well, and if anyone ever hurts you they will have to face your brothers and sister, they are devils when they are angered." I explained to them. then I saw a box hidden in Jay's coat pocket. "Jay, whats in the box?"

"we formed a new team, we call ourselves 'The Pack'. Ann is the Alpha female, Dick the scout, Kaldur the beta, Arty the Delta, Wally the Sentinel, and I'm the Caretaker. two days ago we decided that after five years, it was time to stop mourning you, and move on. so we all wrote letters to you that were supposed to go in a box. the letters are supposed to say anything that we would tell you if you were here. I was supposed to put them in a hidden compartment in the Pack ship, but we were taken before I could." Jay told me, and then she held the box out to me. "these letters were meant for you, you mind-as-well read them. just give me the coordinates and I'll drive while you read the letters."

"thanks Jay." I said as I took the letters from Jay. I went over to the table, and sat down to read the letters. but right as I was about to open the box I looked at the time and saw that it was only two in the morning. I went over to Jace and picked him up, before carrying him to my bedroom and placing him in my bed, and tucking him in. "get some sleep Baby, I love you son."

"I love you too Daddy." Jace said, right before his eyes closed. I kissed his forehead before going to the kitchen and getting two cups of coffee. I added a spoon full of honey to mine, before adding some milk and sugar to the other, which I carried over to Jay.

"thank you Jay, for helping watch over Jace." I told her as I handed her, her coffee.

"you've always been my brother Conner, I love you and Ann, and I would do anything for you or your family." she said as she got up and hugged me. "now go read your letters, we should be at the coordinates in an hour."

"call me if you need anything."

I walked back to the table and opened the box. everyone had written their name on the front of the letter from them, and something in me told me to read Dick and Ann's last. I looked at the letters and decided to open arty's letter first. it was short.

**_I'll get right to the point Conner, I miss you, you're an idiot, and I'll never forget you. If you want anything more than that, then you'll have to come back to life and ask me for my feeling to my face. But you can't simply ask for them Conner, if you want to know what I won't put in this letter, than you must say. 'Artemis, you are the sister I always wanted, but may I please know how you feel about me?" only when you come back to life and ask me this, will I tell you what I refuse to put on paper._**

**_Until that happens_**

**_Arty._**

* * *

I laughed to myself, it was so Artemis. and I couldn't wait until I could tell me those words and listen to her response. laughing again, I picked up Jays letter, and saw that it was short as well.

**_Dear Conner:_**

**_I wish I had gotten to know you better, but I only ever really spent a couple weeks with you. I was always with Dick, or you were always with Ann. And now I regret not getting to know you better. All I can really say, is that I miss you, and I wish you were here with your wife and son. I don't blame you, and I don't blame Dick, I blame 'The Light' they were the ones that caused your death, and they are the ones that I will always blame for your death._**

**_That's all I really have to say_**

**_Bye Conner_**

**_Jynx._**

* * *

what she said was true, we had spent little time together, but it was still enough to become brother and sister. I smiled, and picked up Wally's letter. this one was way longer.

**_Hey man:_**

**_It's so weird, you not being here I mean. I loved having another brother to tease, and now I don't anymore. I miss you man, more than I ever thought possible, if only you were still here. If only you can been able to watch Jace grow and become the wonderful boy he is. You should be the one that watched him grow, and age every day, not me. I was there the day he was born, he was born just moments after Ann learned you were dead Conner, it was a tragic and yet beautiful day. I was there when he said his first word, and first learned to walk. I helped him play his first prank when he was four, we dyed Robin's hair blue. But you should've been the one that witnessed all these things, not me._**

**_You should have been here to help raise him Conner, to watch your son and help him grow in this world. You should be his father figure, not anyone else. I've tried to help him, to show him that even though he doesn't have a father, he has uncles that care enough to be there for him. But I'm not you Conner, I'm not his father, and I can't pretend to be._**

**_You should see your father Conner, Superman has been such a great grandfather. And batman has shown himself to be quit the hand with children. You should see Batman and Superman when they are around Jace, it's like they become two entirely different people. Superman misses you almost as much as Ann, and as hard as he tries to hide it, he just can't keep the pain from his eyes._**

**_I used to do everything I could to try and keep the team happy and together, but I gave up Conner. Now I'm not even on the team, I left the team shortly after you died. But it's not all been bad since you died._**

**_Arty and I have been dating for the past five years Conner. We got together just shortly after Jace was born, and have been together ever since. I'm going to wait until Jace's sixth birthday Conner, and then I'm going to ask Arty to marry me. I pray she says yes, because I might die if she says no. I miss you more than you could ever imagine Conner, and I wish I could have taken your place._**

**_Well, I guess that's all I want to say that can be written down. I've never been good at putting my feelings down on paper, but I tried because I miss you. You were my brother Conner, and I will never forget you. When I have kids of my own, I'll be up at night telling them stories of their uncle Conner, who died protecting Young Justice._**

**_I miss you Conner:_**

**_Wally._**

* * *

I couldn't help the tear that fell from my eye as I read Wally's letter, but I also smiled at I pictured Wally and Arty together. placing this letter with the other two in my pocket, then turned and opened the one from Kaldur.

**_Dead Conner:_**

**_I miss you my friend, nothing has been the same without you here. You would be proud of your son Conner, he is a wonderful child, so much like his father. He could sit for hours and just listen to me tell him tales of you and our missions together. His curiosity matches your own, and I think his strength might one day rival yours. He is only five my friend, and already he shows great potential. He is going to be a wonderful young man, and I wish that you would have been able to watch him grow as I have._**

**_We all miss you Conner, Annabeth is only now stopping her mourning. Wally and Artemis won't say it, but I know they miss you as much as the rest of us. And Richard, well he blames himself. No matter how many times I try and convince him otherwise. He believes that since he sent you to the future, that it's him fault that you never came back, and it's because of him that you're dead._**

**_I miss when you would laugh Conner, and how you could make anyone smile. You would listen whenever anyone needed to talk, and you weren't afraid of hurting someone's feelings if it meant you told them a lie. You were an honest person, and someone I loved spending time with. I always thought of you as a brother, and know that you are gone, there is a peace missing from myself. I wish that I had told you how much I cared before you left, but now it's a little to late._**

**_We didn't throw anything away, we kept all of your things and they are all safe. Ann has most of them in your house, but we have some things in a box in an underground cave because she can't stand to look at them. In the box are some of the things that remind us of you the most, but are too valuable to just leave lying around. We turned your room into a museum, it tells of your life. Your clothes are in your closet in the cave, and your room is still just as it was when you were last in it. Though now we have some new items in there that help tells others of your life._**

**_I wish I could have taken your place Conner, and you mine. So that you would be the one there when your son was born, when he spoke his first word, when he started walking. So you could have seen when he first got his super strength, and when he started to paint, and sing. Jace is a very talented boy Conner,, he loves to sing, and is almost as good as you were, soon he will be there. He likes to paint, and plays your old guitar you should be the one telling me about him Conner, not me telling you. He's so much like you that it hurts to be around him at times Conner, but that's why I love spending time with him. Being around him makes me feel as if we never really lost you, because we didn't really. You are still around, you show yourself through Jace._**

**_I wish I had been the one to die that day Conner, that I could take your place._**

**_You were my teammate Conner, my companion, my confident, and my friend. But most important of all, you were my brother. I won't forget everything you did Conner, I will move on with my life, but I wont forget you my Brother._**

**_Your brother forever, and always:_**

**_Kaldur'ahm_**

* * *

I let the tears fall as I read his words, and had to wait five minutes for the tears to stop so that I could read Dicks Letter.

_**Dear Conner:**_

_**I'm not going to write you a long letter, because I somehow know that I will see you again. I can't explain it Conner, but I know that you are still alive, somewhere.**_

_**You told me about Match remember? The head we received had an eyebrow piercing, it was healing, but it was there. I know for a fact that you never got any piercings, so it had to be Match. But I haven't told anyone, because just in case I'm wrong, I don't want to give them false hope, especially not my sister.**_

_**Even if you're still alive, I miss you Conner, I really do. You were my brother, you still are. So I'll talk to you when you get back, until then I'll pretend that I believe that you're dead, and try to figure out where you went.**_

_**Batman agrees with me Conner, and we are working together to try and find you, but I fear that we never will. That's why I haven't told the others that it was match that we buried, not you. We buried him under a stone with your name on it Conner, and I just couldn't allow that. I went back that night, I changed it to say Match. Batman refused access to anyone, so no one will notice it. Ann isn't even allowed to go to the grave, we tell her it's because we want her to forget, and just spend time with her son, and she agreed. But she still mourns, and I still cry for you Conner. I miss you brother, and I can only pray that I'm right and you are out there somewhere, trying to come back to your wife.**_

_**I hope to see you soon Conner, until then:**_

_**Dick. **_

* * *

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. it figures that Dick and Bruce would now that it was Match and not me. still laughing I turned to the last letter. the one from the woman I loved.

**_My Love:_**

**_For five years I have mourned for you, cried for you every night, and tried to convince myself that you were still watching over me. But every day I've felt as if you've been getting farther and farther away from me. I wish you could meet our son, he's so amazing, and so very like you. Jace is a wonderful child, and I'm so very glad I have him, if only you could have met him before you died._**

**_I miss you Conner, and it hurts so much when I look and don't find you here beside me. I try to picture what it would be like if you were still here, and I can't help but smile every time. I wish you could see the way Jace's eyes sparkle whenever I tell him a story about you, or hear how he calls you daddy when he's never even met you. If he can't sleep he'll come to me and ask me to tell him a story about his daddy he can get lost in the stories he hears, it's amazing how he wants to be just like you. Why did you have to die Conner? Why?_**

**_February 28th, that's the day Jace was born, and the day I found out you were dead. Jace turned five three months ago, and is the most remarkable five year old I've even had the privilege to know. If only he could have known you Conner, if only you knew what a remarkable son you have. If only you could be here when he starts kindergarten in the fall, or when he starts playing sports. He loves every sport you know, wants to learn to play them all. I wish you could be there when he gets his first girlfriend, or when he starts high school, when he graduates, and when he goes to college. I wish you could be here to watch our son grow up, to be beside him as he grows, to guide him when I can't._**

**_As he grew up I would sing to him to get his to sleep, or to calm him down. The song I sing to him, is the one you wrote for me on our honey-moon. He loves it Conner, he loves hearing your voice when I play the recording of you singing it for me. He loves the photos I show him of you, and the stories of you he's told, he loves everything about you, you're an angel to him._**

**_I remember every moment we spent together, every word you said to me. Every kiss we shared, every secret we had, every wish we had for the future. I remember every time you held my hand, every time you moved hair away from my eyes, every time you held me while I sleep. You kept the nightmares away you know? Ever since you left they've gotten worse and worse, and I can't make them stop, only you could ever do that Conner._**

**_If you were here right now I'd tell you how much I love you, and how much I hate you at the same time. You swore you'd come home Conner, and you didn't, you left me. If you were here today, I'd slap you, and then I'd kiss you. I love you more than you could ever imagine Conner, and I pray that you knew that when you died Conner. I pray every day that you knew how much I loved you before you died, I really do._**

**_I am yours, forever and always Conner._**

**_You will always own my heart, and I pray I always had yours._**

**_Yours loving wife. And Golden Girl_**

**_Annabeth Wayne Kent_**

* * *

I smiled, even as the tears fell and my shoulders shook. I stood and quickly went to my room and looked down at my son. I sat on the bed and my hands slowly worked through his hair. I've only had him for half and hour and I was already in love with him. I was still sitting beside him when Jay came into the room, her eyes softened when she saw me, but we smiled at each other.

"we have arrived." I smiled and gently awoke Jace. it is time for him to meet his brothers and sister, they were all going to love each other.


	10. Please HELP

a close friend was in an accident yesterday on his dirt-bike. he has 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, his heart is bruised, and his brain is bleeding.

please, help me pray that he is alright, and makes it through this.


	11. whole

**Ann's P_O_V**

the tears flowed freely down my cheeks and my eyes were puffy. and I can't breath, it felt as if my airway was blocked. I hugged the picture tighter and curled into an even smaller ball beneath the blanket. the lights were all out and all I could hear were the sound of my sobs. I was clutching two pictures to my chest, one from my wedding day where Conner and I are dancing, and one from the day Jace was born. I wish I could hold Conner's sword, and read the words that I still know by heart. but his sword had disappeared from the cave the day Jace was born, along with Conner's knifes. not all I had of my love was my ring, pictures, and some items that hurt to look at because of the memories they cause me to remember. I now I said I was ready to move on, but I can't forget the man I loved, for I still love him.

I could feel someone moving and I knew from the sound of their footsteps that it was my brother and father. this was confirmed when my dad removed the blanket and pulled me into his arms, I might be 21 but I'm still my daddy's little girl. my head rested between his shoulder and neck, and I breathed in his scent as I clung to him. Dick rubbed my back and soon I was calm and the tears were gone, but I still clung to my father.

"why did this have to happen? first I lost Conner and now my BABY." I yelled the last word and then the tears were flowing once again. I had lost Conner five years ago, and now my baby was taken from me almost seven days ago.

"I don't now angel, but we are having a meeting to talk about how to continue the search." Dick said, and I knew that he was in pain over Jay's disappearance as well, for he only called me Angel when he was feeling some strong emotions. "it's just going to be the family, the entire family."

by 'family' he meant the people that had meant the most to Conner, and that we had always considered our true family, not just coworkers or companions. our family consisted of the following.

Johnathan and Martha Kent (A/N I'm making it so they are both alive), who were Conner's Grandparents. they had become like my own grandparents, and I had found out that they actually considered my dad their son. they had helped me so much when it came to raising Jason, and getting coming to terms with Conner's death. we often had family meetings at their farm house once a month when the entire family would get together.

Clark and Lois, who were Conner's parents. and then of course Alfred and my own dad. he had gotten married to Selena Kyle about three years ago, and she had been killed last year. I had once thought that he would marry Dianna/Wonder Woman, but they became best friends and are now brother and sister. Wonder Woman is also a member of the family, she had fallen in love with a human, and he had died a little before they had been supposed to be married. but he had made her pregnant and she was now the proud mother of a little two year old little boy that she had named 'Conner J. Prince', but we all called him CJ because it hurt us all to remember his name sake.

we then have Dinah/BC and Ollie/Green Arrow, who had married three years ago. they had found out that Dinah couldn't have children, so they make do with treating the pack, and the new team like their own kids. and Berry and Iris, who were Wally's aunt and uncle, and Berry is Flash. and then there's the Pack. Me, Dick, Kaldur, Arty, Wally, and Jay. in all, there are 19 people in our family, and if Conner was here there would be 20.

"come on" Dad said, and then he picked me right up into his arms. "we don't want to keep the family waiting."

he carried me out of my house and back to Mount Justice. like always he had locked it down so no one would be able to interfere with out Reunion. but this time I wished someone would interfere, I wished that my baby would be back, and that Conner was still alive and that I was being held in his arms, not my fathers.

even as I thought this we entered the room where our family was waiting, and before anyone could talk the computer started beeping.

"incoming call from un-known ship...incoming call from un-known ship...incoming call from un-known ship." the computer starting repeating. and my father put me down and looked at the computer, soon answering the call.

"this is Batman, what is the problem?"

"HELP!" a young voice shouted through the computer, and almost instantly everyone was gathered around the computer. "we need you to open the landing bay, NOW." and just like that the computer was once again silent. we all looked at each other and then we were all running towards the landing bay. we arrived just as the ship's door began to open.

* * *

**Conner's P_O_V**

I'm finally home!

we had picked up Raven, Shade and Jet two days ago. and the four kids had instantly loved each other and been brothers and a sister. Jay and I had talked and discovered that they had been away from earth for a week now, and I knew that Ann and Dick would be worried sick. but it didn't matter any more, because we were back. we had just entered earth's atmosphere and were now on our way to Mount Justice (under a cloud of course). we were all in the pilot room, and I was about to call the cave and ask for entrance when Jace started jumping up an down excitedly.

"Daddy, can we make a big entrance? plleeeaaaassssseeeeee." he asked drawing out the 'please' for ages. and soon the other three were nodding their heads and pleading along with him.

"what do you have in mind?" I asked, knowing better than to just agree.

"we would each go down one at a time, singing." he said excitedly. "can we do it daddy?" then all then asked together, and looking at Jay I saw her nod her head in approval.

"I guess we're making an entrance." I said, and they all cheered, even Jay. but I had a feeling I would like how it turned out. and so we set to planning our entrance. starting with Raven calling the cave.

* * *

**Ann's P_O_V**

as the door opened we all heard singing.

_6 A.M and Bobby's wakin' up_  
_ Rolls outta bed with sleepy eyes_  
_ Goes to his sister's room across the hall_  
_ "Hey Daisy rise and shine"_  
_ He pours two bowls full of Captain Crunch_  
_ Puts a fresh pot of coffee on_  
_ He wakes his momma up off the couch_  
_ "The bus is here, we love you mom"_

_ He made the breakfast_  
_ He did the dishes_  
_ So she wouldn't have to_

a little girl appeared from the ship, and started walking down as she sang this song. she looked to be about seven or eight, and had bright pink hair and I could see her purple eyes. she looked around at all of us, but her eyes stopped when she came to me. she walked towards me and stopped right in front of me, a smile on her face as she continued to sing.

_Oh he's only ten_  
_ Just comin' of age he oughta be out playin' ball_  
_ And video games_  
_ Climbin' trees_  
_ Or on a bike_  
_ just ridin' around_  
_ But it's hard to be a kid_  
_ When you're the man of the house_

_ It's late at night and Larry King is on_  
_ Momma's up on the couch again_  
_ Bobby hears them all talk about_  
_ That awful war his daddy's in_  
_ So he runs off, straight up to his room_  
_ Don't want his momma to see him right now_  
_ He climbs in bed and says a silent prayer_  
_ Then he cries his little blue eyes out_  
_ Don't wanna let her down_

two more kids appeared at the door of the ship and began walking down. they were twin boys and they looked to be about seven. they both have black hair, and it looked like they had green eyes. like the girl, they looked at everyone before walking to me and standing beside the girl, all three of them singing.

_Oh he's only ten_  
_ Just comin' of age he oughta be out playin' ball_  
_ And video games_  
_ Climbin' trees_  
_ Or on a bike_  
_ just ridin' around_  
_ But it's hard to be a kid_  
_ When you're the man of the house_

the three kids stop singing and another voice begins, this time a voice that we all know. standing at the door of the ship is Jay, and she was now singing.

_It's finally Saturday_  
_ Bobby gets a phone call_  
_ Another world away from home_  
_ He says, "I love you dad"_  
_ Daddy says _

Jay stopped there and runs from the ship to jump into Dicks arms, before turning and looking towards the door. I heard a voice that I had been dreaming of for the past five years. my heart soured as I prayed that this wasn't a dream, I had to force myself to slowly turned around, and there he was. he was still standing at the door, his voice as beautiful as ever. Jace was at his side, but quickly ran down and jumped into my fathers arms, seeming to know that I wouldn't be able to hold him at the moment. I had eyes only for the man still standing at the door. his black hair was cut just as he liked it, and his blue eyes shined with love as our eyes met. he started singing another song, this time one I knew, and as he sang he slowly began walking towards me.

_With blue sea eyes, she polled me in_

_with red full lips, she sang to my soul_

_with that long blond hair, I fell in love_

_with my angel_

_she pulled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_She told me a secret of the highest trust_

_she taught me what it truly meant to love_

_she took my heart and made it love again_

_she made me see I had a life worth living_

_a life worth living._

_she pulled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

he had now reached me, and we were looking into each others eyes. every one behind us were silent as they watched us. I felt Conner's voice sooth me, and I felt the whole in my heart mend as I felt his arms go around me. but he didn't stop singing, he finished the song.

_I said 'Marry me' we both said 'I do'_

_now she's my wife and I'll never let go_

_of those sea blue eyes, those ruby lips_

_that long full hair of the purest gold_

_no I'll never let go of my golden girl_

_no I'll never let go of my golden girl._

_she pulled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

as he finished singing, his face moved closer to mine, and tangling my hands in his hair, I pulled his lips the rest of the way to my own. the kiss was passionate and long, as we tried to show how much we still loved each-other after five years of being separate. when I first saw him I feared it wasn't him, but I knew from this kiss that it was my Conner. the man I had fallen in love with, the father of my son - or children as it was clear that the twins and the girl are adopted by the way they looked at him and me - and the man that still owned my heart.

* * *

**authors P_O_V**

all around the kissing couple, everyone was thinking the exact same thing.

"OUR FAMILY IS FINALLY WHOLE ONCE MORE"


	12. family

_it's been a while, but that's what happens when you have a busy life to juggle. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR JUST END IT HEAR._

**_Conner's P_O_V_**

we had decided on how we wanted to make our entrance, and I have to say, I'm actually looking forward to this. we decided that Raven would go first, followed by the twins and then Jay. the four of them would all be singing "man of the house" and they would stop at the perfect place for me to cut in. I would then begin singing the song I wrote for Ann, and Jace would go to his grandfather. as the door opened, Raven began to sing.

as I stepped out, my eyes locked with those of the woman I loved. her blond hair still shines as the sun hits it, and her green eyes still hold that sparkle that always drew me in, she is still just a beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on her, even in she's getting a little grey in her hair from all the stress she's been put through. I am so focused on Ann that I don't notice when Jace runs into Bruce's arms, only noticing when I begin to sing and he's no longer at my side.

keeping eyes contact with Ann, I slowly walked down the ramp as I sang my song to her. the ramp seemed to last forever, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief when my feet finally touched solid ground and I could bring Ann into my arms. and as I finished the song, our lips connected for the first time in five years. the kiss was passionate and long, as we tried to show how much we still loved each-other after five years of being separate. when I first saw her I feared she would no longer want me, but I knew from this kiss that she was still mine. the woman I had fallen in love with, the mother of my son - hopefully children, as I prayed that she would except my children as her own- and the woman that still owned my heart.

I don't know how long the kissed lasted, but I broke away from Ann the minute I heard a terrified scream that I know only too well, in second's I was in-front of Shade and Jett. since the day I had found them, they both had fears that I could do nothing about, they were the kind of fears that made them so terrified that they couldn't move, couldn't think, and all of them could be traced back to the monsters that had called themselves their parents. every now and then I find myself discovering another of their fears, and I found myself praying now that it was just a new fear coming to light, and not something more dangerous.

it seems it was not a new fear that caused the scream, but not an old one either, it was scream of fright, and of shock. for standing not but feet away, is none other than Wolf. as soon as I noticed this, I opened up my arms and soon found myself being licked by a warm wolf tongue. I laughed, and then grabbed the twins from behind me and pulled them into the path of the tongue, laughing as they were tickled by Wolfs tongue, and knowing that they would now love the K9 as much as I do. I had been saddened then Jace had told me that my old pet Eris had died a couple years back, but had been over-joyed to learn that Sphere and Wolf were still alive and part of the family.

I soon came out of my mussing and stood, pulling the twins into my arms, and turning the face the group that stood behind us, all wearing smiles, and most with tears in their eyes. I placed the twins on my shoulders, and held a hand out to Raven, who quickly tucked herself into my side. taking a deep breath, I looked around at the family that I had missed to much.

my grandparents were here, and I couldn't help but smile as I took my family over to them and hugged them both tightly, I then turned to my family once more, and pulled Raven, Jett, and Shade in-front of me.

"Raven, Jett, Shade, these are your great grandparents, they are your grandfathers parents, and two of the sweatiest people you will ever meet. plus your grandmother makes the best apple pie in the universe." I smiled as I said this, and my smile only grew as they both knelt and hugged the three of them and told them 'welcome home, we've always wanted more grandchildren'. I turned to the next people in the group, my parents.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I looked at my parents, and it appeared that my dad was the same way. we embraced tightly and I clung to him and the tears fell, only stopping when I heard the question my daughter asked, and realized there was fear in her voice.

"Daddy, what's wrong? are you hurt?" she asked, and looking down I saw the tears in her own eyes.

"no angel," I said kneeling and picking her up, I held her out to dad and he took her into his arms with a smile. "but these are your grandparents, my parents, and I've missed them so much. dad, mom, this is Raven, Jett and Shade."

I continued to go around the group and introduce the three of them to the people in the group. Bruce took an instant liking to Jett, and Jett refused to get out of his arms once placed there. Alfred was getting a little old, but I was extremely glad to find him still alive and healthy. Dianna seemed so happy, and I instantly love CJ, feeling so honored that he had been named after me. Dinah and Ollie seemed the same as always, as did Berry and Iris, and I was glad to see the four of them, and then it was time to say hello to my brother and sisters.

I decided to not hide the fact that I had gotten their letters, and turned to the first in the line, which happened to be Arty:

"I've missed you so much Artemis, you are the sister I always wanted, now may I please know how you feel about me?" I asked her, smirking when I saw the realization in her eyes.

"I love you brother, you were always there for me, you held me when I cried, had my back in a fight, and was always their when I needed someone but refused to admit it. you loved me like a sister, and showed me that it was ok to care about other people, getting me to tell you mt true feelings and helping me understand them. you've always understood me more than anyone else, and I'm so glad that I can call you my brother, welcome home Conner." as she finished her arms when around my neck, and I hugged her tightly to my chest, breathing in the scent of the girl that would always be my favorite sister. then I released her and turned to the next person Wally.

"thank you for being there for Ann and Jace Wally, I couldn't have asked for their to be another in my place." that's all I said, for I knew that he hated to show strong emotions in public unless forced, and I didn't feel like crying at the moment. I wasn't at all surprised when he just stepped forward and hugged me, whispering in my ear 'anytime bro' and then stepping back so that I may continue to the next person, Kaldur.

"I'm glad you didn't take my place Kaldur, and that you were hear for my family. if you had taken my place, I would never have found these three angels, and Jace wouldn't have them as siblings. I love them, and even though it would pain me greatly to leave the woman I love and my son, I would do it again in order to get these three." I told him and then I hugged his tightly and moved on to Dick, knowing Kaldur would be too worked up to speak.

"thank you for fixing the head stone D, and as you already knew I was alive, I'm geussing you don't want a hug?" I asked teasingly

"you'd guess wrong Con, and you don't have to thank me." he said and just like that we hugged and embraced as long lost brothers, rejoicing in the simple fact that we were here, together once more. I released him and turned to everyone in the group.

"I know you all want answers, so let us take this inside, and I shall explain everything." and just like that we were all heading inside.

it was time for us to become a family once more.


End file.
